


A Warm Bed And A Young Man Warming It

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny cuddling ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Bed And A Young Man Warming It

Saturday had been awful, and Grantaire was exhausted. His every muscle ached for working and for sitting too still for too long, cramps riddled his hands, and he could barely keep his eyes open on the bus ride home.

Sunday was a day off, and when he got home his clothes came off immediately to throw himself into bed and under the covers to sleep with no care for phone alarms, sun light or anything else.

“Good evening.” Enjolras greeted, and he slid across the bed to press his warm body against Grantaire’s uncomfortably cool one, wrapping limbs around him.

Alright; Grantaire cared for  _one_  thing. He said nothing in return, hiding his face against Enjolras’ neck even though his stubble scratched at the blond’s skin (Enjolras liked this, and thus made no complaint), pressing a kiss to his shoulder before solidly curling his arms around him and going lax.

“Long day?”

“Mmm.” Grantaire agreed, the hum coming out low, and Enjolras stroked over the other’s back as he pulled the covers more solidly over them both.

“Then sleep.” And Grantaire did, melting against Enjolras and letting himself drift off in his cocoon of warmth and Enjolras’ steadily beating heart. Enjolras smiled, and held him loosely as he dreamed.


End file.
